


Ужасный способ привлечь внимание

by tenkosh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Hogwarts Era, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkosh/pseuds/tenkosh
Summary: «Ты просто ей нравишься», — кошмарный ответ на жалобы.





	Ужасный способ привлечь внимание

**Author's Note:**

> школьники и их проблемы
> 
> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

Снейп скрипел мелом по доске, и Гермиона терпеливо записывала за ним каждое слово, пока на стол перед ней не упал бумажный журавлик. Она понятия не имела, как слизеринцы их делают, и это страшно раздражало.

Журавлик снова взлетел, несколько раз махнул крыльями. И запутался в распущенных волосах Гермионы.

Со стороны слизеринцев раздались смешки, и Гермиона, хмуро вытащив журавлика, развернула его. На пергаменте оказался рисунок: девочка в гриффиндорском галстуке с пышной копной волос среди целых гор книг.

Ничего особенного, конечно. Было бы даже симпатично, если бы это нарисовал Рон или Гарри, но слизеринцы и над этим хотели посмеяться.

Гермиона от обиды смяла журавлика и подняла взгляд: Панси Паркинсон тут же показала ей язык. Гермиона прицелилась и кинула в нее комком пергамента — случайно попала в лицо.

— Ай!

На вскрик Панси обернулся Снейп и обвел усталым взглядом класс.

— Грейнджер кидается бумажками!

— От бумажек еще никто не умирал, мисс Паркинсон, — ответил Снейп, и тут Гермиона могла бы поспорить. — Вы просто ей нравитесь. Но разбирайтесь с личной жизнью после уроков.

Все с любопытством обернулись к ней, и тут Гермиона уже не могла не поспорить:

— Ничего подобного! Она первая начала! — возмутилась Гермиона. — Она вечно кидается этими журавликами!

— Значит, и вы нравитесь мисс Панкинсон, она просто привлекает так ваше внимание, — тон Снейпа стал уже раздраженным, а Панси вдруг покраснела, кажется, до кончиков ушей.

Это разозлило только сильнее. Видимо, Панси стыдилась даже предположения о том, что ей могла нравиться «грязнокровка».

— Вы, профессор Макгонагалл и даже профессор Дамблдор… Вы вечно так отвечаете, вместо того чтобы разобраться с проблемой! Поддерживаете глупые стереотипы, а не нормальные отношения! — заявила Гермиона.

Снейп утомленно вздохнул.

— Смелое обвинение. Раз вы такая храбрая девушка, мисс Грейджер, то сегодня вместе с мисс Паркинсон отправитесь на отработку и разберетесь сами. Десять баллов с Гриффиндора.

— Но… — начала Гермиона.

— Еще слово — и я сниму больше баллов, — предупредил Снейп.

Гермиона закрыла рот. Снейп отвернулся обратно к доске и через несколько секунд снова заскрипел мелом. В классе начались шепотки.

Гермиона несмело посмотрела на Панси: та чиркала что-то на пергаменте. Сначала показалось, что это конспект, но потом Гермиона разглядела развернутого журавлика.

***

После зельеварения остальные студенты разошлись, Гарри и Рон пообещали ждать в гостиной Гриффиндора. Снейп оставил на столе целую кучу котлов.

— И советую вам наконец-то поговорить, — сказал он уже на выходе из кабинета и хлопнул дверью.

Гермиона и Панси остались в классе вдвоем. Разумеется, не считая десяток грязных котлов.

— Вечно из-за своего длинного языка ты попадаешь в неприятности и тащишь за собой других, — заявила Панси и взяла щетку. — Не представляю, как твои друзья это терпят. Или они не друзья? Влюбились в тебя, вот и бегают за тобой?

— Ничего подобного, — Гермиона тоже взяла щетку. — И мне все равно, сколько отработок я получу. Я все равно буду высказывать свое мнение.

Пару минут они в тишине оттирали котлы. Панси чистила медленно и лениво, Гермиона постоянно поглядывала на нее и из-за этого тоже работала неторопливо.

— Прости, что втянула тебя в это, — в конце концов не выдержала она. — Хотя ты сама виновата. Тебя давно должны были отправить на отработку из-за этих рисунков.

Панси нахмурилась и стала тереть котел быстрее — как-то даже агрессивно.

— Может, учителя и должны были. Но тебе-то что? Там же не было ничего оскорбительного. Не нравится — мне бы и говорила, а не бегала жаловаться.

Гермиона немного смутилась, уже механически счищая налет со дна.

Может, давно стоило последовать совету Снейпа и поговорить? Но ей даже в голову не приходило, что Панси может кидать ей записки и рисунки просто так, без подтекста. Она и сейчас в это поверить не могла.

— Но это все равно возмутительно, — уже не так уверенно сказала Гермиона. — Учителя не должны так реагировать, некоторые от этого действительно страдают. Это ведь все неправда про влюбленность и внимание.

Панси снова покраснела, кажется, сильнее, чем на уроке, и продолжила оттирать котел, не поднимая взгляд.

— Может, немножко правда. Знаешь… наполовину правда.

— Наполовину? — переспросила Гермиона.

Панси глубоко вздохнула и со звоном кинула щетку в котел. Решительно подняла голову.

— Ты мне нравишься, Грейнджер. В этом они все правы.

От удивления Гермиона широко распахнула глаза, но тут же постаралась побороть растерянность и собраться с мыслями. Вдруг это розыгрыш? И потом слизеринцы только посмеются?

Слишком уж тупая шутка. Или нет?

Но даже если риск оставался, все равно это ее единственный шанс — о каком Гермиона раньше даже не мечтала.

— Раз так, то… — никогда еще не было так сложно подбирать слова и не мямлить, — стоило хоть в одной записке это написать. Ну или там… Предложила бы сходить в Хогсмид.

— Пойдешь со мной в Хогсмид? — резко спросила Панси.

И когда-то Гермиона говорила Гарри, что он не понимает намеки? Хотя теперь Гермиона знала, почему так — иногда слишком страшно принять желаемое за действительное, если полагаться на намеки.

— Да. Я пойду с тобой в Хогсмид. И, знаешь… — Гермиона запнулась. — Я никогда не была в кафе мадам Паддифут. Если хочешь, конечно.

Панси неуверенно улыбнулась и заметно расслабилась.

— Хочу.


End file.
